7TH HEAVEN STORY The Unexpected Accident
by jbutton
Summary: Simon Camden and his girlfriend Deena Stewart make a mistake that will change thier lives forever.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for the storyline is all

mine. The 7th Heaven Show and characters are owned by, Brenda Hampton

and The Warner Brothers (WB) television station.

Characters: Reverend Eric, Annie, Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie Camden and Happy

(dog), along with Deena Stewart. Deena Stewart is the first girlfriend and love interest of Simon Camden.

Episode: "The Unexpected Accident"

Show Introduction:

Simon is a teenager and is still together with his first girlfriend Deena Stewart they are both 15 years old and have been a dating since they were 12. They go to a party that Matt drives them to at a person from school is having at his house. Simon knows that the party will have no parental supervision, but he asks his parents anyway and leaves out that information. Then after the party ends Simon told his parents that a friend was going to take Deena and Simon to their homes.

Eric and Annie say yes that he can go to the party, not knowing what that decision will hold for their son.

They are at the party and they dance for awhile, then they decide to get a drink of punch and it was good so they began drinking more cup after cup not know that it was spiked, they end up getting drunk and finding a quit dark bedroom. Simon and Deena begin walking over to the bed and fall over on it, they start kissing and then making out, and then with out even realizing it their clothes are coming off and they end up sleeping together. After that they both pass out on the bed, waking up in the morning not knowing what happened until they see that their both in bed, undressed with their clothes on the floor and realize that the punch they were drinking must have been spiked and that things got out of hand in them ending up doing something that neither would have thought of going that far before.

They both were really embarrassed and got their clothes on quickly, then he looked at the time it was 6a.m. in the morning, Simon turns his cell on and he lets Deena calls her parents, she says that after the party she got a ride from one of her girlfriend's older sister and her, then and stayed the night at their house also that she would be home in a few hours, then Simon called his house and told his mom that he stayed at a guy friends house after the party because it ended so late, said that it was okay but to ask next time, he said that he would and that he'd be home in a few hours.

Theme song plays…

Chapter one:

When Simon got home and was in his room he started thinking about what him a

Deena did at the party. Then he got to thinking about himself losing his virginity to his first girlfriend and began trying to figure out how he felt whether he should be proud of himself, ashamed or scared about what could happen from what they did, in suddenly realizing that they never used any kind of protection.

A few days later Deena comes over to Simon's house to talk and tell him about a

serious problem that they both got themselves into.

Simon: "Hey Deena what's up?" "You sounded nervous on the phone and that we needed

to talk was really urgent."

Deena: "Yeah, Can we sit down."

Simon: "Sure."

They both sit down on the back porch steps...

Deena: "You remember the party that we went to a few months ago..."

Simon: "Yeah."

Deena: "And you remember what we ended up doing..."

Simon: "Yes…" Simon says blushing a little and looking down at the ground.

Deena: "Well Simon we have a problem." Simon looks up and at her face.

Simon: "What's wrong?" What ever it is we can get through it together."

Deena: "Um" "Simon, I, I'm pregnant!"

Deena: "You're going to be a father."

Simon: "Oh God, I'm going to be a father at 15, were going to have a baby at 15 years old!"

Simon: "Have you told your parents yet?"

Deena: "No."

Simon: "Ok, well we should tell my parents first so that my dad can help us tell your parents."

Deena: "Ok."

Simon: "Are you ready?"

Deena: "Yeah, I think so."

They both get up holding hands and go into the house, to tell his parents who are both in the kitchen preparing dinner, they notice them walk in.

Simon: "Dad, Mom can we talk to you about something."

Eric and Annie: "Sure Simon, let's all go into the living room."

Simon and Deena sit on the couch; Eric and Annie sit down on the couch across from them.

Eric: "Simon what is it that you two need to talk to us about?"

Annie looks at them concerned.

Simon: "Dad, Mom you guys remember the party we went to a few months ago at our

friend's house?"

Eric and Annie: "Yes…"

Simon: "Well first the party didn't have any parental supervision."

Eric: "Oh I see, Simon you know better."

Annie: "Deena, I'm assuming your parents didn't know either."

Deena: "No, Reverend and Mrs. Camden."

Simon: "I know dad, but let me explain."

Eric: "Okay."

Simon: "Well we danced, then both had some punch but we didn't know it was spiked,

and we both got really drunk; we didn't know what happened until the next morning."

Eric: "Simon you didn't…"

Simon: "Yes, we did."

Simon: "Dad, Mom I'm really sorry we didn't mean too but we...we slept together and

now Deena's pregnant and I'm the father!"

Eric: "Did you use protection?"

Simon: "No..." he looks down when he's saying this, and then looks up facing his parents worried what his parents will think of him…

Simon: "I mean we didn't know that we were going to get drunk and end up doing what

we did, were really, really sorry!"

Eric: "Its okay, its all right Simon." "We understand, were very disappointed in the both

of you of what you did but we understand, under the circumstances there wasn't really anything you could do."

Eric: "First of all you both shouldn't have went to the party when you knew there was no parents there, but you did and we can't change that now…can we."

Simon: "No, Dad."

Deena: "No, Reverend Camden."

Eric: "But your mother and I are proud of you."

Simon and Deena look at them confused.

Eric: "Were not proud at all of what you did, but that the both of you decided to come to

us and tell honest truth, which is the right thing to do in any and all situations."

Annie: "Simon you know that you can come and talk to us about anything, problem or

not and you to Deena if needed."

Simon: "I know."

Deena: "Yeah thanks Mrs. Camden and Reverend Camden."

Simon: "Thanks Mom, Dad."

Annie: "Deena, when did you find out about this?"

Deena looking embarrassed she says "Um, today I was late and I never am." "And Simon is the first and only person I've been with." she isn't really looking at the Reverend or Simon when saying this, because she's really embarrassed after explaining how she came to this conclusion.


End file.
